1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to flags, banners, and flag poles, more specifically for devices and methods therefor to elevate the flag and tether it to a supporting member to prevent wrapping or fouling, be it displayed vertically, horizontally or angularly.
2. Description of Prior Art
Flags wrapped around a pole attached to a structure is a common sight, however not the way "Old Glory" should be perceived. This is especially common with the small house flags that are so prevalent around the world. They are most commonly displayed in an angular position from a house or structure at a height so the flag will not drag the ground and for convenience of removing the flag at dusk. It is very limiting as to where the flag maybe displayed due to the restriction imposed by the shortness of the pole, and the entanglement of the flag around the pole.
Others have tried to solve this dilemma in various ways. U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,680 to Allen wherein discloses a flag directly connected to a swivel which is in a groove in a bushing mounted on the pole; the direct connection of the flag to the device of the Allen patent and the containment of the swivel connector in a groove would curtail the flag from flying freely, and the weight of the flag especially on the top connection causes a binding to occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,962 to Knebl, et al., discloses ring grooves cut into the pole with wire rings formed and put into these grooves with the flag directly attached to these wire rings. This has similarities to U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,680 to Allen, where the pole takes the place of the bushings by having grooves cut into it. This is more restrictive in that it would require a heavier gauge wall and like the Allen patent, the grooves and the direct connection cause a binding to occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,526 to Buffington places tubes over the pole with the flag secured to the tube. The weight and friction created by the tube and the direct connection of the flag will cause the flag to wrap, especially in an angular or horizontal position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,083 to Morse has rings slipped over the pole with the flag attached to the rings. The rings are directly attached to the flag and the weight of the flag on the upper ring will cause a binding and will cause the flag to start spiraling and then wrap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,500 to Merryweather has wire arms to control and stop the flag from rotating. This is expensive and really defeats the purpose of displaying a flag by restricting the movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,886 to Moffitt, Jr., has a continuous wire element along the leading edge of the flag from grommet to grommet with both ends forming coils around the pole, and then reconnecting to the flag. This restricts the movement of the flag and has direct connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,202 to Visitacion pertains to the top and bottom of the flag connected to a bar and then the bar is connected to arms extending from ring shaped members between discs. The Visitacion patent is cumbersome, expensive and it too cantilevers the weight out from the supporting member with a direct connection causing binding to occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,568 to Palinkos, U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,652 to Thibault, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,297 to Voorhies and U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,167 to Burroughs are not similar in what the present invention is providing.
Whatever their merits, none of the previously cited references accomplish the purposes of the present invention.
In all the previously cited circumstances, the flag is fastened directly to bars, arms, swivels, wire rings and the like; the flag is never allowed to fly free of a direct connection. The flag is always connected by the same means at the top and the bottom, even though the weight of the flag is primarily on the top connection and reacts differently than the connection on the bottom, while supported in a vertical or angular position. The bottom of the flag with very little weight on the connection is pushed around by the wind while the weight of the flag on the top connection is creating a binding situation that is only increased by the force of the wind, causing the flag to spiral and eventually wrap around the supporting member.